The Affair
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Mel and Kyle are in a happy relationship and are married, but when Mel sees her old childhood friend, Jared Howe, will she resist the temptations of having an affair? Will she fall in love with Jared, or will she choose her husband Kyle? *Co-authoured with Sophiebeth07*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**A/N: My newest story :) I'm co-authoring it with Sophiebeth07 - go check her out! **

**Melanie's P.O.V: (Flashback)**

_The day I got engaged: _

_That morning:_

I stood out on the balcony of my boyfriend's plush apartment, taking in the busy scene of New York City. I took in a deep breath, inhaling all the fumes of the city that never slept. I was up pretty early for once, seven thirty to be precise. I wasn't always an early riser but ever since I had started this relationship I had pretty much been up at six o' clock every morning. Why? Because Kyle happened to be a personal trainer who insisted that I work out and go for a early morning jog daily. Today was one of those nice, relaxing days that Kyle slept in and I wasn't obliged to do five laps around the local park (which is no easy feat). Well... today would be tiring later on because today happened to be Kyle's favourite holiday, St. Patrick's Day.

You see the O' Shea family were originally from Ireland, the Emerald Isle, so St. Patrick's day was a big deal for them, and as usual I was dragged into the celebrations. At least I was prepared this year, last year I wasn't so lucky... Trust me, they take St. Patrick's day way too seriously.

"Hey babe," Kyle snuck up behind me, sneaking his arms around my waist.

"Holy shit Kyle, you gave me a heart attack." I said, putting a hand over my racing heart.

"Is that a new top?" He asked fingering the light, green material of my t-shirt.

"Yup, do you like it? I brought it especially for the parade today." I gave a small smile at the thought of seeing Wanda's first St. Patrick's parade with Ian - she was going to be so overwhelmed and dreading the next year.

"Like it? I love it. It's so... sexy." He put his head in the crook of my neck.

"Can't wait for this afternoon... when are we going to your parents house?" I asked, trying to wriggle free of his grasp.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, tickling me profusely.

"Stop it," I giggled. "Stop it!" I was now crying with laughter - against my will. "Stop it, o-or you'll n-never get any..." I couldn't continue, I was laughing just too much.

"Never get any what Mel?" He asked, joining in with my laughter, but not stopping the tickle torture.

"N-no b-b-breakfast." I was struggling to breath now and beginning to get the hiccups.

"Okay, okay, you've got me. I'll stop in exchange for breakfast." Kyle bargained.

"Really you should be making me breakfast." I hiccupped grumblingly.

"Really? You'd say that after last time?" He raised an eyebrow. I remembered back to last time... he had nearly burnt my kitchen down - never again.

"Hey, this time it is your own apartment that would be burning down." I grinned.

"True, which is the exact reason that I don't cook here very often." He retorted cheekily. I just rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen while Kyle went to get dressed, in nothing less than green, orange and white with shamrocks... over enthusiastic much...

_Just before the St. Patrick's Parade / at Mr. and Mrs. O' Shea's house: _

"Hey Wanda!" I shouted enthusiastically, grabbing her by the shoulders and embracing her in a tight hug.

"Hey! Where's my hello hug?" Ian shouted over at me, laughing.

"What made you think that your getting one?" I asked walking over to him, Wanda behind me.

"Because I am Ian O' Shea." He replied casually.

"I don't know, Wanda might get a little jealous." Wanda's cheeks flared up at that comment. I laughed at her reaction to the memory. A few months ago, Ian had been hugging me, only Wanda didn't know that. I had been all dressed up, and I had dyed my hair black, obviously it wasn't permanent, it really didn't suit me. Anyways, it had ended up with me having a black eye and Wanda nearly being arrested. She was always apologizing to me for it, but I just thought that it was hilarious. Wanda was my best friend, and I had been rather proud at her courage and her punch.

I took Wanda's hand, and ignoring Ian's complaints about me not giving him a hug, and led her into the house where Mr. and Mrs. O' Shea were getting ready for the St. Patrick's Parade.

"Hey Sean, hey Moira!" I called over to Kyle's parents.

"Hi Mel!" Moira called back. "Wanda, are you excited for your first ever St. Patrick's day parade with the O' Shea family?"

"Umm... as long as I don't have to wear one of those." Wanda answered, pointed to Sean's big green clown afro that he had probably picked up in the dollar shop down the street.

"Hahaha," Sean laughed. "No problem, Ian bagged the last one."

"Aww, I wanted one." I mock pouted. "I'm going to have to bargain with Ian now - and that never ends up good."

"Please do," Wanda sighed. "Why people feel the need to wear giant green wigs is beyond me." She giggled. "Though they do look funny."

"Hey ladies!" Kyle called over. "Are you coming or what?" I turned around to face my boyfriend who was now wearing an orange afro wig...

_At the parade: _

"I refuse to be seen kissing a man in a giant orange afro." I told Kyle seriously. "It looks ridiculous. I wouldn't mind if it was green, but _orange? Seriously?" _

"Aww but Mel..." He began to protest but I cut him off.

"No buts Kyle O' Shea, it's me or the wig." I gave him the ultimate decision.

"..." Kyle hummed thoughtfully. "How about I just take the wig off whenever I want to kiss you?"

"That's how much you mean to him Mel," Wanda stuck her head through the middle of the front seats from the back. "He tries to compromise with you about a _wig._" She giggled as Ian pulled her back into his lap.

"You do realise that you two are supposed to wearing seatbelts right?" I called back at them crossly. "If Kyle decides to break, then you two are out the window."

"That's why Ian's holding me extra tight!" Wanda sang.

"Oh my God Ian!" I cried, twisting back to face him. "How much sugar did you give her!"

"I didn't give her any!" He denied.

"I stocked up on it before I left home," Wanda admitted. "I was scared that the parade would be awful and I don't want to get drunk, because I hate hangovers this much." She held out her hands wide.

"You do realise that when you come off this sugar high that you will feel just as bad, if not worse, than if you had drank all night long." I pointed out.

"No." Wanda answered. "You lie." I just shook my head, this was going to be a long day.

. . .

The parade was full, just like last year. And there was hardly any breathing space. I was crammed up against a crowd of people, and could not see anything. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't small - I was 5'6 but the people in front of me were much taller and they weren't moving anytime soon.

I looked around for Wanda and saw her waving above the ground on Ian's shoulders. Of course he would give her a piggy back - she was only 5'0. I waved back at her as she grinned and tugged at Ian's green wig, gigging as little pieces of green fluff came off in her fingers. In all honesty, Wanda was like a little child - especially since her shyness had been replaced with hyperness from the sugar.

"Hey Seanie!" I heard Wanda squeal as she passed Ian's dad. "What's the cram?" She roared giggling, I just pitied Ian.

"It's craic Wanda, craic..." Ian shook his head, jiggling Wanda around.

"Oh right," she laughed at her mistake as only hyper Wanda would do, rather than blush like the normal Wanda. "What's the craic Seanie?" She called again.

Ian's body shook with laughter, so much so that he doubled over, sending Wanda flying to the ground.

"Wanda!" I screeched, pushing through the people to get to her. "What were you thinking O' Shea!" I screamed. "Wanda, are you okay?" I asked, helping Ian haul her up from the ground. She just started to giggle.

"That was fun, again! Again!"

. . .

"Mel..." Wanda called. "Mel..." She tried again. "Mel..." She kept calling me in all different tones and voices until I couldn't listen to her anymore and turned around.

"Yes Wanda?" I asked.

"You can't see the parade from there." She stated.

"I know." I replied.

"You should see the parade. It's fun." She beamed at me.

"Wanda," I answered. "How am I going to see the parade?" I rolled my eyes at her, she wasn't intentionally rubbing it in my face.

"Ian can give you a piggy back!" She called out enthusiastically.

"Err, Wanda, I hate to point it out, but Ian is giving you a piggy back." I bit back a smile. There was no way that I was letting her drink when we went to the pub after the parade was finished.

"I've had my turn, now it's your turn!" She squealed, clapping her hands.

"No it's okay, I'll just ask Kyle to give me a piggy back." I looked around. "Wait, where is Kyle?"

"No idea Mel, I guess I'll just have to suffice for now." Ian laughed, putting Wanda down to the ground as she wrestled the afro off his head and placed it on her blonde curls.

I climbed onto his back awkwardly. I could see why Wanda wanted me to see, it was such a nice view.

"How did you O' Shea's manage to reach 6 foot?" I asked. "Vegetables or the stretching machine?"

"Shh..." Ian hushed me. "Look." I did as I was told, looking up at the parade. And there was Kyle. On the top of the shamrock float. With a microphone. What the hell was he at?

"Melanie Stryder!" He called out. "I was just kind of wondering, if... you'd marry me?"

...what?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Jamie is about 17 and Mel is about 24. Lily and Wanda are about 24 too and Ian is 26 and Kyle is 30. **

**Melanie's P.O.V **

_Just before the Wedding: _

It was two hours before the wedding and I was getting ready with my two bridesmaids, Wanda and Lily. They were dressed already and I was sitting in my bathrobe, nice and fresh from my shower.

"Okay I'm ready!" I squealed. "Show me how the dresses look on you!"

Lily and Wanda came out with the bridesmaid dresses that I had picked - I was personally very proud of my choice. They were dusty lavender in colour and styled like Greek dresses except knee length.

"They are gorgeous!" I beamed. "See I told you that I had good taste!"

"I'll admit," Lily said. "That for once you picked some pretty nice outfits." I rolled my eyes, Lily didn't appreciate my sense of fashion.

"Now it's your turn!" Wanda squealed. She was awfully excited for this, actually that was an understatement. The day I got engaged Wanda was more excited than me - but that might have been because she was on a sugar rush...

"Wanda," I asked slowly. "How much sugar have you had?"

"None." She giggled, which didn't exactly reassure me.

"Lily?"

"I might have given her a glass of coke..." Lily muttered, looking at the ground.

"Only a glass?"

"And I might have left the bottle open and in a reachable place..."

"And?"

"When I came back, the whole bottle might have been empty."

"Is there more?"

"And I didn't have a glass of it."

"...and?"

"It was a litre bottle..."

"Oh no..." I groaned. "This is awful."

"It's okay, I gave her some coffee afterwards to try and calm her down." Lily gave me a small smile thinking that she had done the right thing.

"You what! You know for someone so smart you are really stupid!" I shrieked. Lily looked hurt and confused. "Coffee has extra caffeine in it and I bet as soon as you turned your back Wanda started scooping in spoonfuls of sugar! And she likes castor sugar in her coffee!" I shuddered, who liked castor sugar in their coffee.

"Oh God." Lily groaned with me.

"I know, she is going to be skipping and giggling up the aisle." I nearly cried, it would be impossible to keep up with her. That and the fact that she wouldn't stop talking and voicing her opinion throughout the service. Dear God, she would end up being kicked out.

"We could tie her up?" Lily suggested.

"Ian would probably have us arrested." I moaned, hiding my head in my hands as Wanda flounced back into the room.

"Your turn Mel! Or you might be late and Kyle will be scared that you abandoned him!" Wanda cried, trying to push me off the chair.

Some people had problems like smoking and alcohol and drugs, but not Wanda, she had problems with sugar...

"Call Ian," I hissed. "I'll be out in ten."

. . .

I got ready in my dress, without getting stuck - for once. The dress looked pretty simple and easy to get into, but Jesus Christ was it deceptive. I normally was almost in tears before being able to get it on. I guess that fate and fortune were on my side today.

It was a mermaid style dress, strapless and tight at the top and went out around mid-thigh. It had been hard to find because I had wanted a mermaid type dress but I didn't want the skirt to be poofy, but I found this one and fell in love. The skirt was twisted not poofy. It was gorgeous.

I walked out of the bathroom and entered the main room where Lily had tackled Wanda to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised. "Was it really that bad."

"I had to restrain her Mel, I had too." Lily dry sobbed. "Ian is busy and Kyle threatened to kill him if he dropped him for Wanda."

"So we're stuck with her?"

"Yes and she refused to eat vegetables and drink tea." Lily groaned as Wanda struggled against her in vain. "Stop wriggling!" Lily screamed in frustration. Wanda just giggled.

"You look pretty Mel." Wanda sighed. "Lily is getting my dress all dirty." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank-you Wanda. Lily I'd offer to help but I can't really bend in this thing." I smiled. The sight of Lily pinning Wanda down was really funny. Lily was usually very gentle.

"It's okay, I called reinforcements. Wes and Jamie should be here any minute." She looked at the door longingly, but whether that was because she could relax or she could see Wes again, I wasn't sure.

"Jamie's coming?" I grinned. "I thought that he wasn't going to be able to make it until the after party."

"You seriously think that I would miss my own sister's big day?" I turned to face the now open door, where Wes, and more importantly, Jamie stood.

"I don't know," I teased. "I didn't think you were that good of a little brother." I grinned.

"Humph, you wouldn't be able to last a day without hearing my voice." Jamie stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm sure," I said dryly, still grinning at him. "Now help Lily with Wanda..."

. . .

About half an hour later, Wes and Jamie had somehow managed to calm Wanda down a bit. She was still giddy but at least she wasn't bouncing off the walls. I honestly have no idea how they done it, because Lily and I had gone out into the next room and had a cup of tea, and had only heard various bangs and other sounds. Twenty minutes later, the sounds had stopped and Wes came in to say it was safe and time to go. Those two were my heroes.

Now all five of us were in the car, a stretch limo - Kyle had spared no expenses, and we were now on the way to my parents house to pick them up. My mom for the front pew, best view of the altar. My dad to walk me up the aisle and hand me over to Kyle. Fun, seeing as it took a lot of persuading for him to give Kyle his blessing in the first place...

"Hello Melanie, Jamie." My dad said getting into the limo and sitting across from me. "How are you Lily? Wes? Wanda are you okay, you are bouncing on your seat."

"She's okay," Jamie interrupted hastily. "How are you Dad?"

"Melanie!" My mother cried. "How are you sweetie? Oh, today's the big day! I can't believe my baby girl is getting married already! It seems only yesterday that I was trying to force you to put your clothes on-"

"Mom," I interrupted her, as Lily and Wes started giggling. "Shut up, you're embarrassing me."

"Sorry honey," she smiled sheepishly. "I got a little carried away."

"We're here!" My dad announced as Wes opened the door and scooted out, extending a hand to help Lily out. Wanda was next, still bouncing happily, making small talk with my mother.

"This is it Mel," my dad whispered. "You ready?"

"Uh huh." I murmured. "Let's get me hitched." And with that I slipped my hand in his and we got out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host or the Wedding Vows. **

**A/N: The links to the dresses from the last chapter are on my profile, the very end. Thanks for the reviews :) **

**Melanie's P.O.V: **

_**The Wedding: **_

I stood behind my bridesmaids, Lily and Wanda, as Jamie and Wes made their way in with my mother. My mother had gushed over me before the wedding, fussing and 'feeling old' as she put it. Jamie had given me a wink and a thumbs up, really offering no support for my shaking legs. Wes gave me a smile, but was so absorbed with Lily that he didn't pay attention to me much. Wanda was bouncing around, her blonde curls flying up and down, up and down, up and down until it was almost mesmerising. Lily was standing up straight and proper, sending me sweet smiles every couple of minutes. My dad rubbed my arm soothingly.

I took a deep breath.

The music started playing, our cue to start walking, and I linked my arm with dad's. I took a deep breath, looked towards dad as he gave me a reassuring smile, knowing how scary it must be. Probably remembering his own wedding with mom.

And boy, it was scary getting ready to walk up that aisle to say the least.

Lily and Wanda started walking in front of me, just like we rehearsed. I counted to ten Mississippi and started to walk forward, entering the full glory of the church.

My mom and Mrs. O' Shea, my soon-to-be mother-in-law, had taken over the whole decorating scheme as Kyle and I refused to take any part in it. I picked the colour combination; white and light purple, and the dresses, while Kyle picked the tuxedos and the wedding cake. We left the rest, venues and all, to the two mothers, who had been honoured and delighted at our laziness.

But they had really outdone themselves, I thought. I knew the flowers were going to be lilies and white roses when I saw my bouquet, but the flowers surrounded every corner of the church, filling it with a strong, fresh, floral scent. There were purple cloth banners and purple candles in elegant silver candelabras. The atmosphere was just... amazing.

I walked between the pews as everyone stood up and looked at me. I found that I, Melanie Stryder, blushed at all this attention. I looked at the floor for a second, a purple roll of carpet especially for today, and then reminded myself to look up. I saw the minister first, in the very centre of the altar, and then I saw Kyle.

Kyle looked very handsome in his tuxedo, black with a crisp white shirt. It was just simple, Kyle didn't really like getting dressed up in 'monkey suits', as he quite fondly called them. His black hair was actually neat and his blue eyes sparkled, a large grin on his face, as he took the sight of his bride in. Ian stood beside him, and then Aaron, one of his close friends.

Lily and Wanda were at the very top of the altar now and they were just turning to sit on their assigned seats, next to my mother, and my father when he sat down. Ten steps away from the altar.

I felt a wave of full blown nausea overtake me, but I pinned in down to nerves. I looked up at Kyle, with his grin, and most of the bad feelings melted away. An easy, giddy smile rose to my face.

I reached the altar and dad grabbed my hand in his, gave me a proud look, and put my hand into Kyle's, whispering the words: "Take care of her or..." and walking off to sit beside mom, who was somehow already crying.

I looked at Kyle as I locked my fingers with his, and gave him a reassuring smile. He easily returned it.

. . .

"I understand that you wrote your own vows for each other?" The minister asked us. I nodded and Kyle gave a quiet "Yes."

"Okay Kyle, why don't you go first?" The minister asked, Kyle nodded nervously and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and began to read, with shaking hands and a nervous smile on his face. It was the first time I'd seen Kyle nervous, it made me smile a little.

"Melanie, from this day forward I promise to be worth it. Worth the time. Worth the trip. Worth the energy. Worth the embarrassment. Worth your love. I promise that you will always count. You will always come first, and of course, if you don't for whatever reason, I'll let you max out my credit card." I laughed lightly at this, Kyle mentioning my obsession with shopping. Someone had probably hinted him about the theme of my vows.

"From the moment you entered my world, you have filled it with life, colour, and energy like never before... like a cupcake in salad... or a rose garden in the middle of a junk yard." A few tears leaked out of my eyes at this and I held up a hand to wipe them away. "You are my rose, Melanie, and I promise to devote my life to being your dirt." Kyle looked up, folding the piece of paper. I could hear people whispering in the crowd, whispering about how sweet it was, and I heard some people sobbing into their tissues.

"Way to make my vows look bad." I whispered to him, smiling, but my eyes showed him what I really thought. I loved him.

"And Melanie, how about you?" The Minister asked as I looked at Lily for the paper. She looked in her handbag frantically for a moment and then handed them to me, beaming.

"Kyle, I promise to love you as much as I love my credit card and not hold your poor fashion sense against you." I got a few giggles at that, I'm pretty sure Aaron and Ian were included. "I will only show you my new clothes during commercials breaks and promise to only buy you clothes that you approve of first." More laughs. "From this day forward, I will make sure that your lucky shirt is washed for every game and your St. Patrick's shirt cherished forever. I will always have plenty of potato chips and snacks for the games, but I may or may not have them all eaten by the time the game starts. I will love you until death do us part, or as long as our credit limit stays high." More laughs, and a massive grin from Kyle.

"It's a done deal," he whispered, back to holding my hand.

"Okay, now that the couple have expressed their love in their wonderful vows." The minister started again. "Let's finish this."

"Kyle O' Shea, do you take Melanie Stryder to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked.

"I do."

"And Melanie Stryder, do you take Kyle O' Shea to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked again, turning to me.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." And as Kyle kissed me the congregation burst into applause and cheers. Kyle scooped me up bridal style and carried me out to the car that would take us to the wedding reception, for the after party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: This is the After Party where Jared is first introduced, and I'm skipping the Honeymoon for obvious reasons. After this chapter, it pretty much goes: months later... and plunges into the real storyline, the backstory left behind. **

**Okay, anyway, you may, or may have not noticed that today I updated all 13 of my stories. It is because today is a very special day, which is the 21st of July. This time last year I joined as Sheerio4ever. And here I am. So as a mini celebration of the last 12 months, I have decided to update all my stories, and maybe update my profile :) Enjoy.**

**Melanie's P.O.V: **

**The After Party: **

"Well, how are you, _Mrs. O' Shea_?" Wanda said, nudging me with her elbow. Her sugar rush had mostly died down, and Jamie and Ian were in charge of keeping her away from anything sugary or with alcohol in. Unfortunately both men were a bit soft on her, so she was standing in front of me with a Wispa in one hand, and a glass of wine in the other.

"Wanda, we went through this like a million times before," I sighed. "I am going to keep my last name. I'm Melanie Stryder, nothing else."

"We did?" She looked at me confused. "Ahh... we did. How does Kyle feel about this?"

"He's okay with it," I answered. "As long as I agree to remember that I am still married." I grinned at her. "As if I could forget that I'm married with the ring."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You can take the ring off Mel, you know."

"I know, but I don't want to," I sighed happily. "I'm married to the man of my dreams... Hey, who is that?"

"Where?" Wanda looked around, her blonde curls bouncing. "Who?"

"That guy talking to Jamie, I don't recognise him," I said, squinting. "Actually I do, but I can't put a name on his face."

"Talking to Jamie... talking to Jamie... Oh my God," Wanda's jaw dropped.

"What Wanda?" I snapped. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Wanda answered. "He seems familiar but I can't seem to remember... go up to him if your that curious."

"Then why did you say 'oh my God'?" I asked, sighing.

"Ian didn't tell me that there was a chocolate fountain here!" Wanda squealed, beginning to skip away after handing me her wine glass.

"Wanda!" I cried. "Don't you dare ruin that dress!" I turned around and bumped into someone and ended up spilling the wine that Wanda had left all over their white shirt.

"Oh my God," I put the glass down on the nearest table. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay," a deep voice that I didn't recognise answered. "It was an accident - and at least it didn't ruin your dress, that would be a disaster."

I looked up at a tall man, about six foot, with tan skin, dark blonde hair, eyes even lighter than his hair and a big, beamy smile. It was the guy that Jamie had been talking to. I still couldn't remember who he was.

"Melanie Stryder," I said, holding out my hand. "But you probably already knew that." I looked at the big banner with my name under Kyle's. He looked at me strangely, but took my hand.

"Not Melanie O' Shea?" He asked.

"Do you know how awful that sounds?" I laugh. "I'm keeping my maiden name." He smiled wider.

"Jared Howe," he grinned. My eyes widened at the name.

"No way, not _the _Jared Howe," I smiled at him widely. "Where have you been all these years!"

Jared, Wanda and I used to be friends from kindergarten to eighth grade, but then Jared's family moved, and we lost contact.

"Oh you know, doing this and that. I came back here for a few weeks and I heard that you were getting married, and I decided to come along, to say hi." We smiled at each other for a few minutes.

"Hello wifey," Kyle bounded over. "My second favourite part of today is coming up. Cake time!" I rolled my eyes at him. "And what's the first part?"

"The honeymoon." I glared at him. "I mean... the uh, saying I do part." Jared laughed. "Hey, who's this? Are you going to introduced me?" Kyle tightly smiled. He didn't like being laughed at.

"Kyle, this is Jared Howe, an old school friend of mine. Jared, this is Kyle O' Shea, as you can see, my husband." They shook hands briskly.

"I don't remember you talking about inviting a Jared Howe," Kyle asked me confused.

"She didn't," Jared confessed. "I was visiting some relatives around here, and I heard about the wedding, so I decided I should say hello and congratulations before I leave New York."

"So you gate crashed?" Kyle asked. The atmosphere grew tense automatically.

"Hey come on," I hissed at Kyle. "Time to cut the cake!"

"It was nice meeting you," Kyle drawled.

"Yeah, you too," Jared answered carelessly.

And I dragged Kyle to the cake stand.

. . .

"What even is this song?" I asked Kyle, as we waltzed (or something that passed for waltzing) around the dance floor nervously. I didn't know how to dance, Kyle didn't know how to dance, and we were basically winging this... and we were both incredibly nervous.

"I don't know, mum picked it out." He whispered back, holding me.

"If you drop me..." I threatened.

"I won't drop you," he reassured me.

"You'd better not."

It was awkward for the both of us. Dancing on an empty dance floor when we didn't know how, with absolutely everyone watching...

Until finally, there came a miracle distraction in the form of Wanda.

"Come on Ian!" She cried. "Let's dance!" And the dance floor started to fill up.

"Thank God," I muttered. Kyle nodded.

"Remind me to tell her that I love her," he said, relieved.

"No," I teased. "You can only love me now."

"That's unfair," he mock pouted. "I let you love other people."

"Like...?"

"Like... that guy you are always listening to... umm... on the radio..." he stuttered.

"The Imagine Dragons?" I asked.

"Yes, them." Kyle answered as I rolled my eyes.

"They are musicians, I love their music, not them. Well... I love them too, but that isn't the point." I told him.

"Whatever wifey," he grinned. "Everyone knows that in this marriage, I'll be the nice one."

I slapped his arm.

**A/N: So, as I said, next chapter isn't going to be the past. It is going to be plunging into the plot line. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Here we go... Let the fun commence! **

**Melanie's P.O.V: **

_**Four months later... **_

I was walking down the street, coming home from a long day of work, and man was I tired. My feet were killing me from the heels that I had worn all day, and I just wanted to get home and have a nice, relaxing shower... no, too tired to stand up... bath... nope too tired to wait for it to fill... bed, I just wanted to go into bed.

I entered the complex when Kyle and I shared an apartment, and took the elevator up. Usually I took the stairs for some exercise, but if I took the stairs today, I would probably end up falling down them, or falling asleep on them and then falling down them. It was a miracle that my eyes were still half open in this elevator.

When the ding sounded, alerting me that it was time to get out and go home, someone turned the corner and walked into the elevator at the same time as I walked out. We brushed off each other, and I shivered, but when I turned my head to see who it was, the metal doors had already closed.

I shook my head and walked down to the apartment that I shared with my husband of four months, hopefully he had the dinner ready because I was not cooking tonight, and if he didn't cook then he was getting no food until I woke up in the morning.

"Hey Mel, good day at work?" Kyle asked as I locked the front door. I kicked off my shoes and groaned at him in reply.

"No, I'm exhausted. Please tell me that you cooked dinner." There was silence. "Kyle!"

"I don't like cooking, and I nearly burnt down your old kitchen remember?" Was his excuse, and it was a lame one.

"Well I don't exactly like cooking either, but I still do it. And I showed you have to make basic meals!" I scowled at him. "I'm going to bed, feed yourself." And with that I stomped off into the bedroom.

I slipped on a pair of fluffy pyjamas and lay in the bed. This was what happened most nights now-a-days. I came home from work, tired and cranky, and Kyle would be the subject of my crankiness because he wouldn't cook dinner or he would leave the apartment in state or something or other. Kyle just refused to help with the chores.

Ten minutes later I was still awake, cursing Kyle and my marriage in my head, when Kyle popped his head in around the door, leaving some light into the dark room. "Mel... are you still awake." I nodded, and then remembered that he probably couldn't see me.

"Yes Kyle, I'm still awake," I sighed.

"If you are hungry, I cooked dinner. Well... I wouldn't go as far as cooked but I made food?" I thought about it for a minute, but I stood up and decided to go get some food.

I stepped out into the light and blinked for a moment, and then continued my walk to the kitchen. Kyle had a fry on the table, sausages, bacon, eggs and French toast.

"I think that I burned the sausages, but, err, crispy is great, right?" Kyle said, handing me a glass of orange juice.

"Yes Kyle," I smiled. "Crispy is wonderful." I cut a bit of the bacon and put some into my mouth, chewed, and immediately spat it out. Kyle looked at me wide-eyed.

"It's that bad?" If I didn't know him any better I would have thought that he cooked really badly just to prove his point that he couldn't cook, but this was Kyle, he couldn't think up an idea like that for the world.

"Raw," I answered, gulping down the orange juice. "You didn't cook it for long enough or something."

And then we both laughed at Kyle's cooking mistake.

. . .

The next morning I had a day off, but Kyle didn't - he was off to the gym again to teach some morning classes. He would be back around three though. I decided that I should go and have a morning jog, I hadn't done it in so long... to think that it actually used to be routine for me.

I put on a pair of running shorts and a light hoodie, since it was quite cool this morning, and I put my iPod into my pocket. Music always helped to take my mind off the fact that I was actually running. I took my wedding band off my finger and into the inside pocket of my hoodie. I didn't want it to fall off while I was exercising - that would be a disaster.

I walked to the park, and did some stretches before I began to run. Just as I was about to start jogging, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I took the earphones out, and turned around to face... Jared Howe?

"Hi," I smiled. "What are you doing back in New York?"

"I moved here last month for work - I would have thought that you would have moved to somewhere more attractive after you got married." He grinned, looking down at me.

"No, everyone that we know live here and we have jobs here," I answered. "We decided to stick around for awhile. What about you, is there any lucky lady in your life?"

"No," Jared answered and then grinned. "Well... there is one beautiful lady standing right in front of me..." He leaned towards me, presumably to kiss me, and that was when I noticed the stench of alcohol coming from his breath. He was drunk at nine o' clock in the morning. I stumbled backwards.

"I'm married!" I snapped at him.

"I don't see any ring on your finger," he smiled dopily at me. I couldn't believe that he was drunk... I unzipped my hoodie and began to take the ring out of my pocket. "Ohh, strip tease!" Jared laughed. I took the ring out, re-zipped my hoodie and stuck my wedding band on my left ring finger.

"Go home and sober up, you jerk!" I told him, and I began to jog away.

**A/N: Yeah, I know that Jared was a jerk in this chapter, but it is only for this chapter, I promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Updates will probably get slower after this chapter since I am back to school on Thursday (the 28th of August) and it is my Junior Exams this year, so I actually have to study (pfft... me? studying? nah.) I also have like, 14 stories to write and trying to make time for each story, homework and studying all the while still maintaining my social life is going to be no easy task (I'm not a great multi-tasker), but I will not, and I can promise you this, **_**I will not abandon this story or any of my others.**_

**Mel's P.O.V: **

Two days after meeting a drunk Jared at the park, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, and standing there was Jared. I looked at him, and attempted to shut the door on him. "Mel!" he cried. "Please let me explain."

"You can explain through the door." I snapped.

I heard a sigh and something sliding down the door. Probably Jared sitting outside the door. "I was drunk, I had just broken up with my girlfriend and you were the first girl that I saw. Mel, I was really hammered, like, I passed out as soon as I got into my apartment. I'm sorry, I know that I really embarrassed myself..."

"Yes," I sighed, debating whether I should open the door or not. "Yes, you really did. And you embarrassed me too."

"Is there any way that I can make it up to you?"

"You can get away from the apartment before my husband comes home. I don't feel like explaining why you are sitting down at the door, and breaking up a fight." I sighed, not opening the door.

"You haven't told him?" He asked sharply.

"Do I look like I want to be visiting Kyle in jail for the thirty years of my life because he murdered you?" I snapped.

"Kyle has violent tendencies then?" Jared asked, and there was silence for a moment. "Does he..." Jared's voice cracked. "Does he... ever hit you?" There was a long pause before I answered.

"No Jared, Kyle has a temper on him and probably needs to learn how to manage it better, but he isn't an abuser."

"But he could be a murderer." Jared answered.

I wrenched the door open sharply. "Go away Jared," I said coldly, looking into his beautiful light brown eyes.

"Not until you forgive me." He answered, staring into my eyes.

"Fine, you are forgiven. Now, go away." I snapped.

"I meant really forgiven."

"You'll be sitting out there until your unfortunate death then." I told him, beginning to walk back into the house.

"Melanie." Jared was standing behind me, holding my wrist now. I glared at him, and got ready to snap something rude at him, but his lips were already on mine. There were fireworks and sparks, and it was amazing. I was kissing him back, but then I remembered: I was married.

"Jared," I moaned, and I pushed him away. "I'm married."

"I don't care," he answered. "I love you Mel."

"You don't know me." I told him.

"I knew you when we were fourteen, I knew you and I loved you, and I've never stopped."

"Jared," I moaned again as he tried to kiss me a second time. "Stop. I told you, I'm married. I'm off limits."

"But the danger always makes it fun," he whispered in my ear. "When will Kyle be home?" The truth was that Kyle wouldn't be hope for another seven hours, but I couldn't tell Jared that. "He'll be home in ten minutes," I whispered. Then Jared put his hand up my top.

"You want to tell me the truth?" He whispered.

"Oh," I whispered. "Ages, Kyle won't be back for ages."

"Brilliant," he grinned. "My apartment is down the hall."


End file.
